federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2390
This page chronicles posts #20491-20610 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2390. *CP - January, 2390 *CP - March, 2390 Earth Plots Second Week Going Out for MOIRA HEDRIN’s 19th birthday, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD explains that his wife has taken a turn for the worse and isn’t sure what will happen after she dies. Romulan Plots Third Week When RHIIA JO’REK finds out more information on Madi Damar and where she was on the planet, she tells BAARIL JO’REK and they make some plans to use it to try and get Remus back. Cardassia Plots First Week As SUNI DAMAR’s time to leave the planet gets closer, TOREL DAMAR starts to sneak into her room. One thing leads to another and they have a game of ‘if you show you yours, I will show you mine.’ The next night, SUNI and TOREL explore each other more, getting bolder each time before talking about their future. Suni brings up them getting married when she is 15 but Torel isn’t sure how the future will work out. Second Week With SUNI DAMAR being forced to leave we find out she and TOREL DAMAR have been intimate the night before and do not want to be parted. Unaware of this, QUESTA DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR have to force them apart. Third Week En route to Earth, QUESTA DAMAR calls TOREL DAMAR and explains to him that he cannot have a lover relationship with Suni because if he gets her pregnant she will die! Fourth Week Arriving to the planet, QUESTA DAMAR with SUNI DAMAR talks to JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA MUNROE about Suni staying and Questa explains some of the true reasons Suni will be living on Earth now. Bajor Plots First Week Going to a counsellor her Uncle picked, KESS PORGOIT talks to RELAR SORAN about her eating disorder. Second Week Inviting MARCUS WOLFE over to the cabin, SIOMANE TARA explains to him that they are over and only ever going to be friends. Going to her families place for the weekend, TARA seems out of it and talks to SIOMANE POLREN about the experience. In a nice video for Grandpa Wolfe, KARYN DAX-WOLFE sets up a taping with LAUREN WOLFE, N’LANI WOLFE, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE and WOLFE-KORAN JATAR giving him incentive to come to Bajor. Third Week For ABBOTT THAY’s birthday party he and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE hang out and cause some trouble for KESS PORGOIT, FARHI WLFE, LAUREN WOLFE, CONNOR ALMIN and ANNA-ALEENA THAY when they stage an intervention with a fake bug. SIOMANE POLREN is told that SIOMANE TARA has been in a riding accident in the middle of the night and seeks her out in the hospital, urging her to go to counselling. NERYS DORR finds MARCUS WOLFE and tells him about the incident, as well as that she has figured out his relationship with her. MARCUS makes it to the hospital and implores TARA to be happy and get better. EDWARD ELBRUNNE talks to TARA for experience with drug counselling an tells her about group therapy if she feels lke she needs community. When N’LANI DHAJA gets word from the future she gossips about it with MARCUS and tells him who he is dating and Katal’s children. BENJAMIN WOLFE has been exercising for a couple months and finally goes running with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and she is impressed with the difference in him. Fourth Week Working on the business aspect of their relationship, ANTHONY NORAD and NOMA discuss exactly what they are going to build and how much it is going to cost them in credits and latinum. ANTHONY is then approached by a Cardassian benefactor who is more than willing to help out with their expenses and he offers to look into the offer. #02 February, 2390 #02 February, 2390 #02 February, 2390